


Seven Facets

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Miraculous AU, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: When Ladybug interrupts one of her photoshoots, Blake isn't sure how she's going to get away and transform.





	Seven Facets

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by aresmarked! Ruby is bigender in this story and uses both she/her and he/him.

Blake was stuck.

Rather she was pinned by the constant flash of a dozen cameras and shifting lights, all trying to get the perfect shot, an ordinary occurrence that was now an incredible inconvenience. Plagg had been mumbling her ear for hours that something strange had been happening at the local jewelry stores, but was too occupied flitting over to the free cheese platter laid out for the crew to give any details. Suspicion brewed in the pit of Blake's stomach, wondering if it was Le Papillion's doing, only to have it confirmed when Ladybug swung out of the sky and landed right in the middle of the next photo.

There were gasps from everyone on set, shutters clicking like the flutter of a hundred wings, and Blake gulped, trying to recover her composure. "Ladybug? What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Bl--young lady!" A wide smile accompanied the words, followed by a slender arm wrapping around Blake's shoulders. "There is a jewel thief running through the city, and he said his crowning achievement will be taking a ring from one of the Belladonnas. You are Blake Belladonna, yes?"

"Uh, yes." If it was jewelry the thief was after, then their Miraculouses had to be on the list. She needed to get away and transform, but under a panopticon of flashing cameras and Ladybug's watchful eye, that was currently impossible. "However, my father has plenty of security. If I could just go back to the house..."

"Ladybug!" Weiss shouted from the sidelines, and Blake bit her tongue, wishing her best friend had not chosen today of all days to cheer her on during a photoshoot. "Are we in terrible danger?"

Ladybug shook her head, giving Blake's shoulder another squeeze. "No, no. Once he arrives to steal the ring, I'll be right here to foil his scheme!"

"What about your partner, Chat Noire?" Blake hazarded. "Shouldn't you go find her too?"

The comment was waved off with a smile. "She'll be here soon enough, no worries."

Overjoyed with the opportunity to get a picture of Ladybug in the flesh, Blake forced herself to smile as they snapped shot after shot, shouting for new poses. When one of them asked for Ladybug picking her up, Blake only had a second to react before she was swept up off her feet. The sheepish smile under that spotted red mask only did so much to alleviate Blake's blush before she cleared her throat and turned her attention to the cameras instead.

"Could I have a five minute break?" Blake asked once she was set back on the ground.

Thankfully, both her handler and the photographers agreed, and she shot off like a sprinter, trying frantically to ignore the rush of footsteps from behind as Ladybug gave chase. "I have to keep you safe, Miss Belladonna!"

"Just let me get some water!" She yelled back, and ducked into the closest corner store as a distraction. The bell over Blake's head jingled loudly, and she winced when Ladybug came flying inside, just as she opened the door to one of the fridges.

Ladybug's face smacked right into the glass, and she let out a groan. "Ow."

"I'm so sorry," Blake scrambled to apologize, catching the store owner staring at them with wide eyes, "I'll go get the first aid kit from the bathroom, wait a second."

Given an opening to escape, she rushed out the back door of the shop instead, calling Plagg out so she could transform in the alley. As the mask settled across her eyes, Blake let out a breath of relief, ready to find the thief that was causing so much havoc and thrash him.

The shop door swung open with a creak and Ladybug appeared breathless, looking left and right before her eyes settled on Blake. "Chat Noire! Have you seen a girl come through here? Black hair, very pretty?"

Her cheeks warmed at the compliment, but Blake quickly cleared her throat to cover it. "No, I haven't, sorry. But we have a jewel thief to catch."

"Right!" Ladybug put her fists together and puffed out her chest.

Blake held in a laugh. It was funny how Ladybug sometimes reminded her of Ruby, that awkward boy from school who always turned the color of his hair when she came near. He would do the same thing with his fists -- a habit from his older sister Yang, apparently -- and stutter something before quickly leaving the room.

She had always thought he was cute, though.

"Chat Noire?" Ladybug's voice snapped Blake from her reverie. "Did someone break out the catnip?"

"It's a good thing you're a ladybug," Blake grumbled, "because you're  _ lucky _ I don't smack you right now."

A huge grin was the only response she got in turn before Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, tossing it up towards the roof so they could start their search from above. With a roll of her eyes, Blake started to scale the wall, but for the rest of the day, she was smiling too.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the feminine form of cat in French can be 'chatte', but considering the occasionally crude usage of the word, I just decided to go with 'chat' and change noir to 'noire'.


End file.
